


Red & Black

by BubblyReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyReality/pseuds/BubblyReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean enjoy the thrill of killing. Their victims' pathetic attempts at trying to persuade them to do the right thing. Feeling the lives of those victims slip away at the flick of a wrist or pull of a trigger. It's all so exhilerating. Never been caught. Never been seen. Sam and Dean have no intentions of stopping any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red & Black

"Ya ready?" Dean asked a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

  
Sam raised a brow at his brother. "Is that supposed to be a rhetorical question?" he asked, turning back to the gun he had been loading, a knowing smirk on his lips.

  
Dean reached out, griping Sam's chin and forcing Sam to look at him. "'Is that suppose to be a rhetorical question',"Dean mimicked in a whiny tone before bringing his mouth down on his brother's. It was as rough and desperate as most of their kisses were.

  
Sam was first to pull away. "Are we gonna get in there-" He dipped his head towards the large house across the street. "-or are we gonna fuck?"

  
Dean growled lowly at his brother's sarcastic remark, going in for another kiss of which Sam accepted with an eye roll. "I don' know. I could go for a good fuck," he teased, grinning against his brother's lips.

  
They both pulled back with excited smiles. Sam slid the magazine into place and swung the car door open. He climbed out, knowing Dean was watching him as he did so. Dipping his head back inside he said, "Stop staring and get out of the damn car." His lips were turned up in a playful smirk while his eyes gleamed wickedly. The look send shivers down Dean's spine.

  
Dean hastily got out of the stolen car, grabbing his own gun and a few knifes from the back and dispersing them on his person. Dean leaned against the vehicle, taking in the house before him. Sam rounded the front of the car and joined him. The house was fairly large; being it was situated in one of the richer neighborhoods. It was new as well; the brother's made sure of it; the buyers would be unfamiliar with the layout whereas the brothers spent hours memorizing the floor plans, so if the owners tried to make a break for it, Sam and Dean would have the upper hand.

  
"Well," Sam spoke up with a sigh. Dean turned his attention to Sam. "One more for the road?" Sam suggested. Dean smirked and gripped the collar of Sam's shirt, tugging him down to Dean's level. Their lips came together in a, surprisingly passionate, kiss.

  
They parted and Dean grinned, patting Sam's chest as he turned back to the house. "Let's do this thing."  
Sam watched Dean go for a few seconds before mimicking Dean's grin and following.

  
***

  
They had gotten in with ease; no security system had been put in place yet, so all it took was a bit of lock-picking. They had shut the door behind themselves when an upstairs light turned on. Dean signaled for Sam to hide then make it upstairs whenever possible. Sam obliged and tiptoed across the wood flooring, rounding a corner and disappearing. Dean turned his attention back to the stairs, watching the shadow of their next victim float across the wall. Dean moved to the wall perpendicular to the bottom of the stairs, pulling out a knife.

  
The unsuspecting man gasped when a hand snaked around the back of his head to his mouth; a cold, sharp object placed on his throat. He couldn't see his attacker's face, but he did see his buddy's. The man squirmed in his attacker's arms, attempting to yell up to his sleeping wife. "Don' worry, bud. Your wife'll be fine," his attacker assured followed by a dark chuckle. The man whimpered, tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes.

  
Sam made it up the stairs quietly. He passed the bathroom, shutting off the light, then making his way to the master bedroom, pulling out a knife of his own before opening the door. The figure in bed shifted. "You okay, hon?" she asked, her voice quiet and laced with sleep. She turned to face the figure in the doorway. Her body suddenly went rigid; the man in the doorway was not her husband. She went to scream, but Sam lunged, strataling the woman and struggling to grab her flailing arms in one hand. She managed to get ahold of the alarm clock on the side table, smashing it against the intruder's head. Sam yelled out in pain. Fuck it. With that, he growled, adjusting his grip on his knife and plunging it into the woman's shoulder and dragged it down her arm. She screamed out in pain. Sam grunted, pinning her free arm at her side and bringing his mouth down on hers to shut her up. She let out a sob, succumbing to the intruder on top of her. "What do you want?" she sobbed into his mouth.

  
Sam pulled back from her and with a devilish grin answered, "Just some fun." And with that, he pulled the knife out of her arm and slit her throat. Her eyes went wild as he pushed himself off her and made his way back down stairs.

  
The man was still in Dean's arms. The man's eyes widened in fear at the sight of Sam. He scanned Sam's face; he looked... content. Anger bubbled in the man's stomach, but that quickly left and was replaced with grief at the sight of Sam's arm, smeared with blood, and the dripping knife in his hand.

  
Sam nodded at Dean, eyes bright and full of life. Dean dipped his head, almost shyly, into his prisoner's neck as he stared at Sam through his eyelashes. "Would you-" Sam gestured to the man in a silent question. Sam kept his eyes on his brother as he lifted his head, revealing a toothy smile. Dean pressed the knife into the man's neck, dragging the blade across his skin. The man let out a strangled scream as he dropped to the floor, clutching at his throat.

  
Dean stepped around the man, not taking his eyes off Sam as he wiped his knife off on his jeans and tucked it away; Sam did the same. Dean stepped up to Sam, wrapping his arms around Sam's torso and tucking his hands in Sam's back jean pockets. Sam rested his own hands on Dean's hips. "You ready to go?" Dean whispered, a playful spark in is eyes.

  
"Not quite," Sam whispered back, lowering his head as Dean pushed himself up on his toes. The two moved in, but stopped abruptly at the distant call of a police siren.  
Dean sighed, pulling himself away from Sam. "We'd better get going."

  
They rushed out of the house, taking the side door and creeping along the side of the house, keeping to the shadows. Once at the corner of the house, they observed their surroundings; nothing yet. Dean made a motion for Sam to go first. Sam did so, brushing past his brother and rushing across the dark street. Once Sam was safely to the car, Dean made his way to him, the sirens getting closer.

  
Jumping in the car, Dean quickly started it and took off down the road. They drove in silence for a good hour before Sam placed a hand on Dean's thigh. Dean stole a glance, turning back to the road ahead with a smile. He turned off onto a side road, driving down a ways before pulling over. "I'm gonna go change the plates," he announced, patting Sam's hand before sliding out of the car.

  
Sam watched his brother from the rearview mirror, fiddling with the crusting blood on his shirt. He focused his eyes on the now brown substance, crinkling his nose and rubbing at it with his thumb. Killing was exhilarating, but it sure was messy sometimes. His attention was drawn back to the driver's door when Dean bound into his seat with a carefree grin. Dean clicked on the radio and waggled eyebrows at Sam. "Let's go find us a place t'crash, hm?" Sam replied with a smile which Dean returned.

  
Directing his attention to the passenger-side window, Sam sighed contently, watching the scenery roll by as Dean pulled back onto the road, the dark trees blurring into dark waves in the moonlight.


End file.
